I Missed Mum
by ambudaff
Summary: PostHBP. PostJatuhnya Voldemort. Bagaimana nasib Severus Snape?


**I Missed Mum**

by: ambudaff

* * *

Udara Inggris hari ini cerah sekali, tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku menghela napas.

Umurku tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Aku menikmati cahaya matahari yang langka ini, yang berhasil masuk di sela-sela celah terali selku.

Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Udara yang bersih. Tak ada rasa ketakutan. Dunia telah bersih.

Semua sudah berlalu. Aku tak perlu lagi menggunakan topeng-topeng kepura-puraan, mengontrol ucapan, perilaku…

Anak itu sudah memusnahkan Dark Lord. _The Chosen One_.

Begitu Dark Lord dimusnahkan, aku menyerahkan tongkatku pada seorang Auror. Yang ternyata kukenal, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dan begitulah, meluncurlah pengakuanku, membunuh Albus, dan serangkaian kejahatan lainnya. Vonispun jatuh, aku diserahkan pada Kecupan Dementor.

Aku tinggal menunggu pelaksanaannya. Pukul 10.00. Hari ini.

Hak bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan satu orang, aku abaikan. Dengan siapa aku akan bertemu? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada yang menengokku.

Aku hanya menyerahkan dua tabung kecil pada Kingsley, satu berisi memori Albus, satu lagi memoriku sendiri.

"Berikan padanya, setelah pelaksanaan," sahutku.

Dia mengangguk. Mata kami bersirobok. Matanya seolah bertanya, "Mengapa bisa begini, Severus?"

Tapi aku langsung menghindari tatapannya. Aku tetap diam saat dia keluar dari selku.

Biarkan aku menikmati jam-jam terakhir hidupku.

* * *

Jam 09.58. Tinggal dua menit lagi. Aku sudah mengharapkan langkah-langkah algojo bersama Dementor, mengetuk pintu.

Aku merapikan pakaianku. Dan duduk menunggu.

Tiba-tiba ingatanku melayang. Dulu yang suka merapikan pakaianku adalah Mum. Sebelum aku pergi, setelah aku mandi dan berganti pakaian, sebelum tidur…

Sosok yang aku simpan di relung terdalam pikiranku sehingga tidak tercapai oleh mereka yang mencoba me-Legilimens-ku.

Mum…

Aku ingin tidur di pangkuannya lagi. Aku ingin merasakan belaiannya. Hangat dekapannya. Lembut suaranya.

Aku rindu Mum…

* * *

Aku tersentak. Sudah pukul 10.18. Ada apa ini? Belum pernah Kementrian begitu terlambat.

Suara langkah-langkah. Hanya satu orang? Mungkin hanya Algojo saja tanpa Auror?

Pintu dibuka. Yah, walaupun terlambat 18 menit, tak apalah. Aku akan segera pergi ke dunia lain.

Dan dia bukan salah satu Auror yang bertugas.

_Dia._

Wajahnya lusuh, begitu juga pakaiannya. Seperti yang telah bepergian jauh.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" sahutku sinis. Oh, ya, tentu saja. Ia ingin menyaksikan aku menerima Kecupan. Pembunuh Albus, mendorong terjadinya pembunuhan ayah ibunya, ayah walinya…

Dan tak peduli aku menolak siapapun untuk bertemu denganku, dia pasti diistimewakan di Kementrian.

Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia menarik tongkatnya, menggambar sebuah kursi, dan duduk di hadapanku. Tangannya merogoh ke balik jubahnya.

Dua tabung kecil. Yang aku titipkan pada Kingsley!

Jadi Kingsley tidak menunggu sampai pelaksanaan, melainkan saat itu juga menemui dia!

Dia meletakkan kedua tabung itu di hadapanku.

"Menteri membatalkan keputusan untuk melakukan Kecupan," katanya datar.

Aku tak percaya. Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Dia mengangguk mantap. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak bisa begitu. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi! Aku ingin bertemu … Mum.

"Tapi aku membunuh Albus. Kau lihat sendiri," sahutku pelan.

"Saya sudah lihat memorinya. Dan memori Anda," ucapnya lirih.

Hening.

Asaku hilang melayang.

Aku ingin bertemu Mum. Aku rindu Mum. Aku ingin merebahkan diri di pangkuannya yang hangat dan harum.

Aku rindu Mum.

* * *

"Ada apa Profesor?" suaranya membelah keheningan, "apa Anda tidak senang dibebaskan?"

Aku tersentak. "Tidak perlu memanggilku Profesor."

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan tetap menganggapmu Profesor."

Senyum sinisku terkembang, "Setelah semua ini terjadi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Setelah semua ini terjadi. Terlebih setelah peristiwa itu. Dan .. saya minta maaf telah .. memanggil Anda pengecut."

Aku memalingkan muka. Menunduk. Diam.

"Aku lelah," sahutku bagai seorang anak kecil. Bagai seorang yang kalah. Memang aku kalah. Aku bagai anak kecil yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku ingin hukuman ini segera dilaksanakan," suaraku lirih, "dan aku bebas dari segala kepura-puraan."

Kupejamkan mataku. "Dan aku ingin bertemu Mum lagi. Aku rindu Mum," bisikku nyaris tak terdengar.

Dua titik cairan hangat bergulir dari ujung mataku, bergulir turun perlahan.

Hening.

Kubuka mataku. Kulihat dia menunduk. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandangku tepat di mata.

"Profesor, Anda pernah merasakan hangatnya dekapan Mum?" tanyanya. "Saya tidak. Saya sudah berusia setahun lebih saat itu, tapi saya tidak ingat seperti apa dekapan hangat Mum. Saya berusaha mengingatnya, tapi nihil. Seperti apa ingatan seorang anak berusia setahun? Tentu saja saya belum bisa mengingatnya…"

"Maafkan.."

"Tidak perlu. Semua sudah berlalu," dia berdiri. "Mau ke mana Anda sekarang, Profesor? Ke Spinner's End? Atau ikut denganku ke Godric Hollow?"

Aku tak tahu.

Aku rindu Mum.

"Pasti ada banyak yang ingin membalas dendam padamu, Profesor. Untuk sementara ini, sebaiknya kita ke Godric Hollow saja," ajaknya.

Aku berdiri. "Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin Anda bisa menceritakan lebih jauh tentang ibu Anda,"

Aku terpaksa tersenyum. "Atau lebih baik kalau kuceritakan tentang ibumu?"

Dia tersenyum.

Senyum yang tulus.

* * *

**Catatan Harry Potter:**

Beberapa minggu setelah pembebasannya, Severus (ia berkeras dipanggil demikian) tinggal bersamaku. Tetapi kemudian ia pergi. Entah ke mana. Dia tak menyebut ke mana. Tapi ia berjanji, walau tempat tinggalnya nanti akan dibuat unplottable, ia akan membuatnya bisa ditembus oleh Hedwig.

**Catatan Hermione Granger-Weasley:**

Sebenarnya aku bukan petugas yang sesungguhnya, tetapi karena ia hanya mengijinkan aku bertemu dengannya, bukan orang lain, jadilah aku yang mengobservasinya.

Begitu tiba di Godric Hollow, aku segera tahu. Muggle menyebutnya _nervous breakdown_. Nyaris memasuki ambang _Skizoprenia_.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bangun, mandi, bercukur, makan, seperti otomatis saja. Ia tidak peduli apakah Harry ada di rumah itu atau tidak. Tapi dia sadar. Kalau sedang ada Harry, dia berbicara banyak, tentang Eileen ibunya, atau tentang Lily, ibu Harry. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sihir, meski tongkatnya sudah dikembalikan oleh Kementrian.

Setelah beberapa minggu, nampaknya dia sudah mulai pulih. Harry menjamin, dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Jadi kubiarkan dia pergi. Minggu-minggu pertama ini dia mengirim surat via Hedwig dengan teratur. Nampaknya memang tidak ada apa-apa.

Ya, mudah-mudahan.

**FIN**


End file.
